To this day
by mouse ichigo
Summary: To free herself from Sasuke, Sakura confesses, and Sasuke finds solace in Naruto's arms. [Sasunaru;Oneshot;light shonen-ai]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Mild hints of shonen-ai.

Sakura's thoughts are written in _italics_.

To this day

"Will you stay, just for a while?" Sakura asked. She sounded solemn and quiet under the dark, moonless night. The twelve day mission was over, and the ANBU squad was to rest for the night. Everyone else had left for home, yet the two figures stood still in the lonely streets of Konoha. Sasuke stared at her, and she lowered her head.

"I'm... I'm glad the mission went well," she started, "no one except Naruto-kun got hurt; and it was only a minor injury, a slight sprain on his left ankle. I healed him right away, though, so it's alright. If Naruto hadn't been so careless—"

"You can give me your medics report tomorrow." Sasuke glanced at her. She couldn't tell if he was angry with her; only his ANBU-masked face stared blankly at her. She couldn't help but tremble in the cold. _What to say. What to say..._ She began fidgeting with the hem of her white ANBU shirt.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you and all...I never had the chance during the mission. It's s good to be home, ne?" She smiled meekly.

"It's getting late, Sakura, get some sleep." Sasuke responded, "don't you have another mission next morning." His voice cracked and strained, as the mission had taken a lot of him—the leader. "I'm going home." He began to walk away.

"Sasuke, please," Sakura called. She brought both of her hands to her chest, as if she was going to pray.

"I just wanted to tell you." She felt tears in her eyes but held them back. This was going to be her night. No matter what, she would tell him_. No matter what, don't tremble._ _I must do this._ _Must be today._

"I wanted to tell you...that... I've been in love with you since we've ever met." Sasuke turned. She imagined him giving her that horrible, indifferent look of his.

"I knew that." She bit her lips. All those years and tears wasted on him. She felt even more determined.

"Yes, and, and, I used to get this wonderful feeling from you... you were such a loyal friend...so strong... and I was so attracted to you. I...I wonder why." She wiped her red eyes.

"Somewhere in those brooding eyes of yours, I thought, perhaps, you would learn to smile every once in a while and hopefully return my feelings."

She laughed quietly; when she realized that he was still there, giving her his look, she knew that she could win. This was going to be the night.

"I had hoped for almost twelve years now, and I've matured. I realize...that your eyes, your brooding attitude...they no longer captivate me." She glanced at him slowly. He nodded vaguely. _I give up._

"Lee-kun proposed during last mission. We've been kind of seeing each other for a while now, and you're the first to know about this." She blushed, "don't tell Lee that I told you—he wanted to keep it a big secret and surprise everyone."

"Haha...its getting pretty cold isn't? I won't keep you long...I mean, Lee-kun's actually waiting for me. But please, Sasuke...no...I won't beg of you anymore. As your friend, I ask of you to come to our wedding. It won't be until a few months later, but, I realize that we will be working on separate missions from tomorrow, and I may never get the chance to tell you about this. It'd be nice if you come. It will mean a lot for both of us."

"Alright." Sasuke answered. His head was cocked, as if he was thinking. _Was he even listening?_ Sakura fumed. But she felt herself awaken, the self-assured and vibrant woman who had grown out of her childish love-obsessions. She would not care anymore.

"Then, good night. I wish you luck on your mission tomorrow." And with a curt bow, she left Sasuke. _It's been great loving you_, she thought, as she hurried home. Lee-kun would be overjoyed to see her again.

* * *

Sasuke, suddenly lonely under the moonlight, chuckled and removed his mask.

"Come out, Naruto, I know you're here."

In a flash, Naruto jumped from a small building to face Sasuke.

"Aww...How did you know? Wait, did she know?" Naruto waved his arms frantically.

"Does she know what?" Sasuke smiled warmly and began walking home.

"Ah, wait! I meant, did she know that I was up there, you know..." Naruto stammered.

"Eavesdropping?"

"Ah, well...Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, "I wasn't eavesdropping! I was...I was..."

"You were listening in a private conversation," Sasuke laughed, "that's called eavesdropping, dobe."

"Whatever!" Naruto crossed his arms and pretended to pout. Sasuke stopped suddenly and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I don't think she knew," he breathed into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered and leaned into the embrace. "That's good," he replied.

"We're almost home, Naruto. Don't fall asleep on me, or else I'll have to drop you." Sasuke teased.

"Hmph, you're so mean sometimes," Naruto sulked, "buuuut...I did make you RAMEN for dinner, so you won't starve. Because you know, I missed you A LOT."

"Thanks," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and rubbed them against his cold ones. "I missed you too."

"...Aaand I made it EXTRA special with beef, pork, chicken, seafood, eggs...and a ton of other stuff because today's very special." Naruto babbled on.

"You act like such a child," Sasuke replied.

"Well, today IS a really special day!! Sasuke, are you listening?!?" Naruto frowned deeply, his eyes turning into slits.

"What?" Sasuke smiled, amused. As they neared their apartment floor, he reached for his keys.

"Eh?? You don't know? How could you!" Naruto flapped his arms. Sasuke chuckled and opened the door. He didn't bother answering the dobe and stepped inside. In such a cold night, his home seemed to radiate with heat.

"Sasuke, you're awful!" Naruto whined. "How could you forget!??!?!"

"What did I forget?" Sasuke turned and hugged the seething blonde.

"You stupid show-off..." Naruto seemed to melt in his arms. "Today's the day we first kissed!"

* * *

A/N: Whoa that was pretty bad. I'm sorry if this was a waste of time for you. Honestly, it was for me too . , well, kind of. Sakura fans, I don't mean to bash Sakura at all. If you read this carefully, you would agree that this is not an anti-Sakura fic. Anyway, thanks for taking your time to read this...even if you're really angry about the Sakura-thing and is going to flame me. And...about 'Crossing,' my other fic, I will be continuing it...it's just that I've been so busy and all. I apologize to anyone who was reading it.

-Isshi.


End file.
